


Red, Black and Yellow (Hiatus)

by mego96, Sana109



Series: Red, Black and Yellow [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Homeschool, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya Being Izaya, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, School Dropouts, Serious Injuries, Suffering, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yakuza, multiple kidnappings, original concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mego96/pseuds/mego96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: The world has a strange way of throwing people together who would otherwise never have met at all. Circumstances cause a change of plans which leads to unpredictable outcomes.All that exists is connected by Nature’s ever entangling web.(This series is gonna be a long one.)





	Red, Black and Yellow (Hiatus)

The door comes open with a soft click, drawing his attention away from the computer screen in front of him. A woman dressed completely in red enters the apartment, closing the door behind her. He watches as she removes her helmet and starts stripping away her outer bodysuit. 

"So, did you see the new rumor blowing up the Dollars message forum?" he says casually. "Seems like there's a new urban legend in Ikebukuro, the Red Rider as they're calling it." He tilts his head a little, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "Wonder what kind of person they are, to wear such a noticeable color as red."

The woman rolls her eyes and gives a soft huff as she folds her bodysuit and shakes her hair out, smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes. "Wasn't my idea to go out in broad daylight."

Izaya's smirk falters for a moment before he redirects his attention to his computer. "It's interesting that they chose such a name, since you’ve never ridden a vehicle in that, though I must admit it’s quite fitting." He gives a soft chortle as she slinks over towards him, now-bare feet moving silently across the hard surface of the floor, almost as if to prove his point.

"It was not by accident that this design was chosen, as well you know," she speaks softly, leaning against his desk. She reaches across the surface, tracing abstract patterns along the wood. "By chance, do you have those documents for our next meeting with the Awakusu?" Izaya glances her way, raising an eyebrow. She gives him a gently teasing smile. "I'm curious to know what you've been asked to collect."

"You should know better than to ask such questions, Suzu-chan," he dismisses, voice laced with a trace of light boredom. "If I needed you to be involved, I would have told you."

Suzue responds with a light huff of laughter and shrugs, gliding over to the large floor-to-ceiling window that sits behind the Informant. With the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon, people seep into the city streets as the work day finally comes to a close. She gave them no more than a second glance before closing her eyes, enjoying the warm glow the sun casts upon her skin. 

Despite the rise of colored gangs in the neighboring district, there was a near tranquil air about the city. She could only hope that it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mego96: I know the first chapter may be really short, but think of it as a fanfiction trailer basically. And while we finish polishing up the next chapter enjoy the tags and let us hear some of your theories in the comments about what you think the story will be like?
> 
> Sana: why is that a question? Also yes, I have purposefully been vague about some of the tags to avoid ruining the plot.
> 
> Mego96: don’t judge my poor grammar!


End file.
